1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer, word processor, etc., and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus designed so that an electronic precision unit for signal input and output, such as data transmission, can be externally mounted, and a method for mounting the electronic precision unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some laptop computers are arranged so that a electronic precision unit, for example, a memory such as a cableless HDD (hard disk drive device) is mounted on a rear face of a case.
In this arrangement, the HDD contains a drive unit for driving a hard disk, in its case in the form of a flat box and an electronic device for writing in or reading data from the hard disk. One end portion of the case has a first connector. The drive unit and the electronic device are connected to the first connector. Thus, electric power for drive or data for writing or reading is transmitted through the first connector which is attached to a side portion of the HDD.
A passage, in which the HDD can be inserted, is formed in the rear wall of the case of the laptop computer. The passage has an opening on the rear face of the case, corresponding in shape to an end portion of the HDD. The passage includes a passage portion which, formed inside the case, has one end portion connecting with the opening and the other end portion extending toward the front of the case. The other end portion of the passage portion has a second connector which can be connected to the first connector. The second connector is connected to various electronic devices contained in the case. The opening is provided with a locking device.
In mounting the HDD in the laptop computer using this arrangement, the one end portion of the HDD is aligned with the opening. Then, the one end portion of the HDD is inserted into the passage portion through the opening. This insertion is continued until the first and second connectors are connected to each other. When this insertion is finished, the HDD is housed in the passage portion. Thereafter, when the gate is closed by means of a cover after the HDD is locked by the locking device, the HDD is set in place in the case.
According to this arrangement for mounting, the HDD is set so that it is fitted at once into a recess. In some cases, therefore, the HDD itself is subjected to a substantial impact when it is mounted into the recess. Unlike a battery pack, the HDD has a precision structure such that the hard disk and a head are liable to come into contact with each other through the gap between them. The HDD, therefore, is particularly susceptible to an impact. More specifically, when the hard disk and the head impulsively run against each other, the surface of the head, which is essential to data input and output, may possibly be damaged, thus entailing problems in reading or writing data.
After the HDD is mounted in the case, therefore, it sometimes cannot function correctly.